Hyenas VS Lions
by roverwhiskers
Summary: A story from both sides, The Hyena Clan And The Lion Pride , at the time of Simba's birth the Hyena Queen Gives birth to Naabi, its a tale of how two very differnt animals who fear each other learn about each other Leading to pain on both sides
1. Chapter 1

Ok i got the idea for this story as i was watching a documentury about Hyena's so my knowledge of the Hyeana pack and or clan order is thanks to tv so mat not be 100 right! Enjoy :)_i do not own any of the lion king characters but i do own the hyena clan please ask permision to Use Naabi Or Sahau or any other Hyeana I have Made :) R&R please :_

* * *

It was a cold night in the savannah, the hyena clan huddled around their Queen, and she was giving birth. All made there celebrating cry as the pup laughed its first laugh, the princess was small she had little spots on her back her tounge hung out over her mouth and she howled for her mother.

The new princess would be very high in the higher ache, she was goign to be worshiped when she was older. For now the weaker hyeana's were trying to suck up to the queen; she was having none of it as a female hyeana bowed

"Your mother cheated on the clan stay back!" she snarled, turning to the clan she laughed "all greet princess Naabi" an uproar of laughter and howling followed as the clan bowed at the princess.

* * *

18 Months On

With the sun raising the lower ache hyena's got up and began to clear the den, knowing they would be rewarded by the queen for there services and hoping to get in her good books, by cleaning the den from last nights meal.

The princess awoke first out of the higher ache hyena's she got up and sat outside the den watching , the lower hyena's as they bowed she sniggered"Morning" ,they passed her some remaining bone from last nights water buffalo, she chewed happily on it.

Her mother was next to get up, she saw her daughter being spolit something she didnt like at all ,she began biting the lower aches away from her daughter knowing that if she thought she had an easy life of a lion she would befriend them, like her sister Shenzi had so many years ago left the clan for that lion Scar, Shenzi was soft with the lower hyenas princess spoilt she called her while sahau worked hard trying to be a perfect princess so she could follow sucsessfully in her mother's paw prints.

"Naabi you must stay away from them, their purpose is to help the clan, if they prove themselves they move up, if not they stay were they belong"Sahau gave Naabi a harsh look she nodded and followed her mother.

It was time for the food scavenge there was little in the outlands, so they had to watch the vultures were ever they landed there would be meat. Something Sahau had worked out when the food ran out as a pup her mother made her try everything grass waterbuffelo even lion, she hated the taste but knew if food was scarse she had no choice, as queen she had to stay stronger than the others always ready to fight for her crown.

A flock of vultures were circling just north of the clans position, Naabi followed her mother learning was important for an 18 month old, even if she was the only pup this year, she had to be vigulant like her mother.

Sahau lead the clan running towards the vultures who flew away at the howling of the clanbefore them lay a dead antelope, it must have lost its way it was only young.The higher ache hyenas dug in to its stomach, the lower hyenas waited they would eat last, the queen and princess ate first until they were full they moved away allowing them there share. Watching the balance making sure that everyone ate when they were meant to, knowing that this may be there only meal they get for a couple of days.

She marched happily with her mother the other hyenas watching out for danger; a male lion could kill half the clan. On arrival of the den Naabi grabbed a bone from an adult's mouth who accepted it bowing as he walked away annoyed at his place. The queen grabbed Naabi by the scruff who let herself relax

"Its time to sleep " Sahau pulled Naabi in to her paws, Nabbi fell asleep knowing that tomorrow would be another day of learning .


	2. Chapter 2

_i do not own any of the lion king characters but i do own the hyena clan please ask permision to Use Naabi Or Sahau or any other Hyeana I have Made :) R&R please any comments are happily read and improvements made as soon as possible _

* * *

It had been a tiresome day for Sarabi; she was full of joy she had given birth to a lion cub. She had called him Simba he had shimmering gold fur and blood red eyes, he was playful for a newborn. King Mufasa nuzzled his wife as Rafiki presented the prince, the parents were very proud and it rang through the land that King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi had, had a son Prince Simba one day he would take his rightful place as king of the pride lands like his farther, his grandfather and his great grandfather had all those years ago.

The sun set over the African savannah giving its last light only to the pride lands, the outlands were left in shadows as the night began to show the hyeana's howels could be heard as they settled down to sleep, Sarabi glaced outside of the cave her newborn in her paws sleeping gently, as Mufasa entered he lay next to her licking his wife and son before falling in to a deep sleep, she rest her head on Mufasa and dreamt of her cubhood and the sunny days were grown ups dealt with everything.

* * *

Simba was 18 months old now he had grown larger than a regular cub, he was feed regularly like the other cubs he was healthy. Mufasa taught Simba about the pride lands and the circle of life,

"Simba, you see the antelope we respect them" his wise words echoed with pride for his son's inquisitive side, Simba scratched his head in confusion "dad don't we eat the antelope?" Mufasa chuckled " yes, Simba but let me explain when we die our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass and so we are all connected, in the great circle of life" Mufasa looked happily over towards pride rock, Simba however smiled proud with himself that he understood what his farther was saying.

Back at pride rock Sarabi and the other lionesses ate breakfast in the cave, a lioness cub named Nala waited eagerly for Simba's return she wanted to play, she was the complete opposite of Simba she had pale golden fur her eyes a pale blue she was much smaller than a 17month old cub should have been, her mother was Sarafina Sarabi's closet friend, they had known each other since cubhood.

Sarabi's ears stood up as she heard the familiar sound of Mufasa's paws, she rushed to her feet to greet her husband and son she rushed over to them.

"Sarabi" Mufasa smiled as he saw his wife pad up to him he nuzzled her gently

"Yuk!" Simba stuck his tongue out and turned away, Mufasa chuckled and Sarabi laughed slightly at Simba's confusion she lent down and spoke to him gently

"Simba one day you will be the same laughing at your cub as he or she sticks her tongue out in disapproval"

"No way mum! Ewe that's just gross"

Mufasa smiled "Simba its time to sleep what do you think Sarabi?"

She looked up at the sky "I agree Simba come with me" Simba followed obediently, Mufasa called the pride in to the main cave, they all huddled together as one big family.


	3. Chapter 3

ok Hope Everyone Likes :)_ i do not own any of the lion king characters but i do own the hyena clan please ask permision to Use Naabi Or Sahau or any other Hyeana I have Made :) R&R please :))_

* * *

"Naabi!" Sahau howled her pups name; there was no sign of her the queen snarled at the lower ache hyenas "Where's the princess? Find her!" she lay silently as the hyena's set off.

Theta Approached her "My queen why we can have another cub im sure" he sniffed her, she yelped gently " Theta If she's not found I will bare your pup once more" darkness was closing in, the clan howled for the princess.

* * *

"Simba? Simba!" Sarabi rushed out of the cave, she'd awoken with empty paws her son should have been there. Without waking Mufasa she sniffed for Simba's scent and began to follow it to the waterhole, there his scent had gone he must have padded through the water. She rushed back to the pride lands and woke the kingdom up,

"The prince will be found your majesty" Zazu bowed and flew away, as Mufasa padded up to his wife "we'll find him im sure of it nuzzled Sarabi I have the whole kingdom on searching" her eyes still gazing at the horizon as she nodded silently to his words.

* * *

02:30 am

Naabi stared silently at the den walls her ears twitching at the slightest sound as her mother moved in her sleep, her farther mumbling in a higher part of the den.

Naabi released herself from her mother's grasp she padded quietly over to the entrance, she excited quietly heading to find water, and she sniffed and followed a damp smell like her mother had taught her the night before _"smell that? Its water if you can smell it follow it, like food follow it..." _her mother's words ringing in her ears as she came to a clearing in the trees.

It was nothing like she'd seen before trees hung silently over the water hole, it was empty she rain quickly towards the water dipping her muzzle and slurping up as much water as her stomach would take, she lay next to the water sleepily she wasn't alert more relaxed, she watched the stars silently admiring them, remembering what her mother had said the night before _"Naabi see the stars? Watch them carefully the pride king lions that died live there, any queen or king watches from the sky's your grandmother watches us protects us, spend time to mourn her and the others or you may not lie with them after the circle of life"_

So Naabi thought about the clan's queens and how she could follow in there paw steps. She was so busy she didn't hear the paw prints behind her.

* * *

3:30am

Simba awoke with a start; he lay quietly in his mother's paws, listening to her gentle breathing wondering what she was dreaming of. His farther lay next to his mother his large golden mane touching his mother's fur he thought of how much he looked different from scar who's mane was not as large and great as Mufasa's.

Simba moved his mother's paw gently squeezing out of her grip he jumped down the rocky entrance and padded loudly as he made his way to the waterhole, he jumped and giggled noticing bird's asleep in the trees, who startled and bowed to him then returned to their sleep grumpily. It wasn't until he reached the clearing did he notice the female hyena; he stared for a moment then decided to take action.

Simba growled as loudly as he could, and to his surprise the hyena jumped and turned to him, her black eyes watching him as she growled in response.

"I am prince Simba one day I'll be king!" "I am princess Naabi and one day I'll be queen! Lion why are you here?" she sat alert her ears flat her teeth overlapping her muzzle.

"You're in the pride lands! Zazu says your nothing but a bunch of slivering scoundrels!" Simba drew his claws which scarped at the earth beneath his paws,

Naabi looked frightened her mother had warned her about this in one of her princess lessons

"_Don't ever go in to the pride lands ever! The lion's will kill you, Mufasa is the son of Ahadi, Remember the tale of Ahadi?" "Yes Mother King Ahadi was cruel he killed 3 clans of hyenas because he was bored" "that's right Naabi they'll kill us, one day we'll fight back one day we will rule this land!" Sahau nudged her daughter gently as she began to walk towards the den. _

"My mother warned me about you! If you kill me the clan will get you" she snarled at him.

Simba was shocked that the hyena thought he was going to kill her, he withdrew his claws and smiled at the pup

"Look im sorry, im not going to kill you I promise. My name is Simba" he held out a paw for her she stared at him

"Im Naabi" she took his paw and shook it gently. She smiled at him "your going to be king here? That's weird" she stared at the floor trying to work out how lion pride's worked.

He shrugged "not really there's always a king and a queen but the king's most important." She looked up at him in shock "In clan queens are the best and there isn't always a king only if the queen wants there to be" she laughed quietly. Simba turned from her and dipped his muzzle in the water hole, slurping up water loudly.

Naabi pushed him in laughing loudly as he swam to the side pulling him out of the water; he shook himself dry and laughed too.

"Hey no fair!" he pounced and they giggled loudly, Simba getting the upper paw of Naabi then Naabi getting the upper paw of Simba. It wasn't long till they had moved away from the waterhole, not realising they were in a dangerous place.

Naabi bounced off of Simba and lay panting next to him, who was as warn out as she was. "Hey that time when u got me in that pin was incredible you'll have to teach me that one day!" "Totally! And you teach me how to be so quick man I was way out of my zone" Naabi's high pitch laugh bounced off of the surroundings.

"Naabi…. We are we?" Simba stood up he couldn't see anything, it was still dark he smelt for anything familiar, but everything was new something new he hadn't smelt before. "I don't know ... Simba I think we should sleep until it gets lighter? My mum said if your lost hide and find a place to sleep" Naabi sniffed cautiously at an abandoned nest she jumped in and found it was warm and cosy,

" Ok" he jumped in with her both cub and pup closing their eyes and falling asleep in each others paws.


	4. Chapter 4

As u know i do not own any of the TKL characters However I Do Own Minma Moyo And The Black Bone Hyena Clan If u Wish yo use my characters Please ask first. Hope u enjoy this chapter R&R Please

Minma is my persona a white lioness because I'm mysterious :) Ok sooo enjoy this chapter while i get on with writing the next one :)

" oh Simba" Sarabi's head was low as Mufasa lay next to her sleeping, it was his normal routine but she couldn't help feel a little angry at him for sleeping at such a horrible time. Looking around she saw Zazu circling the pride lands, and the odd lioness on the horizon, she felt so helpless like something had to be done. So she stretched and jumped silently from rock to rock down to the bottom of pride rock, her motherly senses told her to follow her nose so she sniffed for her son.

For a while there was nothing until she smelt the familiar sent of Simba, she ran following it to the water hole noticing his paw prints along the way, then she smelt it the horrible fearful scent which caused her to roar in anger Hyena.

She followed the hyenas scent to a clearing at the end of the waterhole she bounced down a cliff and called his name "Simba? Simba" she listened but heard no answer, she began to follow the scent again and was left between a corner of the cliff walls or the water fall.

She padded gently over the corner her ears alert then she heard it, gentle breathing two cubs breathing gently she rushed over and found Simba and another cub huddled in a nest , she nudged him with her muzzle " Simba its me mummy's here" she picked him up y the scruff and began bathing him to his dismay Simba squealed "Mom! You're messing up my mane! Stop it!" she nudged him gently as he nuzzled her paw, "mom guess what I made a friend!" she laughed gently "I see that and who is this lioness?" she stared gently at her son who gave her a puzzled look "Her names Naabi and she's not a lioness, she's a hyena a friendly one" Sarabi looked at the pup called Naabi who had woken up and was watching her carefully "Simba" she sighed

"What did your farther tell you?" Simba gave her a confused look

"I know I know! But Naabi's fun not like the others" Sarabi smiled at Naabi

"Hello Naabi may I ask who your mother is?" Naabi sat up her tongue overlapping her mouth she laughed then said happily

"Queen Sahau, of the black bone hyena clan im princess Naabi one day I will rule my clan!" Sarabi smiled gently "I see now Naabi would you like to come to the pride lands with me and Simba? Then we can find your mother and ill take you back is that ok?"

Naabi laughed a joyful happy laugh "Yay ok!" she laughed then looked at Simba "Simba more play time! Teach me to be a lion" Sarabi tried not to look startled

"Naabi how old are you?" Naabi scratched her head with her paw and giggled "18 months!" Sarabi was shocked she was born around the same time as Simba prince and princess, of two completely different animals born on the same day.

"Simba Naabi we must go back to the pride lands now this way come on" She picked Naabi up first and placed her on the ledge, then placing Simba next to her.

They rushed back to pride rock were Zazu greeted them in a hurried panic

"Queen sarabi why… Simba! Your home and who is this?" Sarabi rolled her eyes and kept running with Simba and Naabi between breaths she spoke

"Zazu tell Mufasa that im home, I have Simba and Naabi" Zazu nodded and flew off. Sarabi stopped to catch her breath Simba bumped in to her back leg. Silence followed as the royals caught their breaths Simba looked up at his mother who returned his glance with a smile.

"Hey look who's that lion coming towards us?" Sarabi stopped in her tracks, her ears perked up her eyes darting across the horizon then she saw, his flame coloured mane appeared and she smiled, Mufasa was running towards them Zazu rushing to keep up with him he was squawking " Sire please! Slow down" Sarabi ran at Mufasa who greeted her with a gentle lick on the muzzle, Simba and Naabi sound very loudly

"Yuk" Sarabi giggled while Zazu held his beak high in the air. Mufasa glared at his son, when he spoke his voice strict but loving,

"Simba what did I tell you about running off? You could have been seriously hurt! Your mother and I were very worried" Simba held his head low Naabi gawped at the big lion king frightened.

"I know I just got lost im sorry mum and dad" he stared at his paws silently as Mufasa smiled at his son nudging him gently with his muzzle

"Next time don't go wondering off ok?" at that moment Mufasa noticed the hyena pup, he frowned at his wife who smiled gently looking at her son, noticing the pup was frightened he smiled down at her

"Now little one, Zazu tells me you are princess Naabi" her tongue overlapped her muzzle as she laughed, this made Mufasa shiver he tried not to show it only sarabi seemed to notice.

"Yes sir" she smiled at Simba who was lying at his mother's paws, he smiled back trying to reassure her Mufasa turned to sarabi then back to the pup

"I have decided that you will come to the cave with us and have some food, I will send some lioness to look for your mother sarabi will carry you" Sarabi stood up then picked Naabi up by the scruff carrying her carefully back to pride rock. Mufasa picked Simba up and ran to catch up with his wife.

"Sarafina go tell Minma we need her, Hannah goes with Luka and find a hyena clan called black bone got it?" Sarafina eyes the king cautiously

"But sire Minma? Why" Mufasa eyed her then spoke "she knows more of this than us, she is a strong queen also knows her herbs" Sarafina bowed and wondered off, leaving the small family and the hyena pup alone.

Sarabi waited at the entrance for Minma while Simba and Naabi played with Mufasa snoozing meters away it was a silly idea but boredom got the better of them.

A white lioness entered the cave her eyes as blue as the sky she nuzzled Sarabi as a little white lioness cub ran in to the cave, her eyes green in comparison to minima's blue . Her voice was almost as gentle as Sarabi's as she spoke her words full of love,

"Sarabi! Its great to see you, Sarafina told me the situation Im sorry I had to bring Moyo I promised her I'd show her the pride lands and you know how cubs can be" she laughed with Sarabi as the white lioness cub sat at her paws.

"Simba come forward and you too Naabi" both steeped forward Moyo pounced on Simba "Remember me?" he laughed and reversed the pin "cores I do Moyo" they began to play fight loudly waking Mufasa up.

Mufasa saw Minma and got to his paws he bowed low to her, and she did the same

"Mufasa how are you?" she said as she nuzzled him, he smiled chuckling slightly

"I am well I have to say you have grown a lot how you are?" Minma smiled wildly

"I am great so is my pride thanks for helping me you two I couldn't have done it otherwise" Sarabi and Mufasa laughed gently the two cubs and the pup looked on confused.

"Parents" Simba mumbled as Moyo lay panting next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Disney characters but I do own the black bone hyena clan and minma's pride. Enjoy please r&r

"Simba sit still will you!" Minma was attempting to tend to his wounds he jumped, wriggled and rolled out of her grasp, with a deep sigh she licked his last cut then turned to sarabi

" all done, maybe you should get Rafiki next time I dont have thumbs to hold him still" she smiled down at her cub who was sleeping next to Sarabi,

" she really is a beautiful cub Minma , very much like shadow," moyo's ears pricked up as simba was positioned to pounce Naabi was stood behind him waiting,

" thank you, she will make a good queen with training" Minma rose and glared outside, her ears posed as listeningto a conversation outside

" sarabi, it seems as if you lionesses have found Sahau she is coming over the mountin now,"

sarabi picked up the cubs and placed them behind her

" Simba Naabi Moyo huddle together keep warm and try to sleep" Sarabi steeped lightly out of the cave Minma next to her, both lionesses tensed their muscles waiting for the unknown.

Sarabi turned to Minma" how long" her white ears stiffened " 3 paces more" barley viable on the horizon appeared a large spotted female hyena closely followed by a lion and lioness.

Mufasa was soon seen running towards the hyena asking her if her purpose here was true, his words ignored as the hyena climbed priderock.

" Hyena answer me!" he roared , she turned to him

" I am Sahau I am here for my daughter!" she growled back before a fight could break out sarabi inter-vined

" Sahau what is your daughters name?" her voice was gentle but was not received lightly

" Naabi! Were is my daughter!" she pushed pass Hannah and Luka, and faced Minma who was stood in front of the cave

" Sahau it is not a pleasure to see you again" she hissed, Sahau laughed

" Minma. Min -I -m- a did you enjoy your first taste of hyena blood? I enjoyed the lion cub" she cackled, minma sprung on to her

" your mother killed my son, so I killed her and your brother, bet the clan never told you that did they? Hey Sahau ?" Sahau frowned she looked in to minma's eyes now full of anger, her grip was getting tighter on the hyenas neck when Mufasa called out "Minma, stop realse her" she losendher grip on Sahau's throat taking a few steps back in to the Shadowws. Sahau got up a dusted herself of and began to laugh to herself

" Naabi come here now!" her voice bellowed in to the cave it was a few moments before a little hyeana cub padded slowly out. Naabi started blankly at her mother, who was missing fur from her throat reviling the bare flesh.

Sahau scooped her up by the scruff and jumped down the rocks of pride rock the lions and lioneses watched as the hyeana queen walked away. Sarabi turned to Minma

" what happened?" her voice was its usuall gentle tone, Minma turned away walking back in to the cave were simba and moyo slept sounlessly in the corner

" Moyo come on" the white cub woke up facing her mother her voice pleading

" can we sleep her mum? Its going to be dark soon I hate the dark" she stared at her mother, who began to pace the cave then looked outside ath the now retreating sun

"ok but we leave tomorrow" she stepped outside the cave only to be stopped by sarabi

" lets go for a walk" minma nodded and both lioness walked away form the cave and to the waterhole.

"Sarabi.. im sorry I didn't tell you about thango" she sighed

" how did it happen?" Sarabi stared intently at the waters age listening as Minma told her story.

_It was a hot day at the begging of summer, two lions( one a cub and one an adult) sat the bottom of the mountin talking_

" _dad! No way you wouldn't" the cub was a light brown colour his eyes sky blue, while the lion was dark brown his mane a darker shade to his fur, his eyes green like the grass_

" _I so did! I was a bit older than you are now, it was an adult I tell you and adult!" the little cub turned his attention to pouncing on his farther, disappearing from his eyesight_

" _Thango its not safe stay were I can hear you" thango did not answer this panicked the lion who stood immediately and followed the sent, it was then he heard the small whimpers_

" _da..d" Thango lay gripped in a hyeanas mouth the lion ran towards the unsuspecting hyena and forced his son out of his mouth, the hyeana spluttered then laughed _

" _Why shadow did you fall asleep? I fanced a light snack is all" violence broke out, moments later shadow returned to his son both were covered in blood._

" _Thango stay with daddy" he picked him up and ran to the main cave, Minma lay sleeping or she had given birth little than an hour ago, she awoke to her husband blood stained and her cub whimpering " mot-her" the parents licked the cub aimlessly but it did not still the blood, thango bleed to death on the day of his sisters birth. _

_Not once did Moyo stir from her slumber for if she had she would remember the day the hyeana killed her brother ,_


	6. Chapter 6

Her expression was of shock she turned to minma in comfort her "I am so sorry" minma meet her gaze blue eyes meet red and a sense of calm fell over the waterhole "shadow was crushed, he kept moyo in his sight for 10 suns, he is teaching her to fight that why she was to strong against Simba"

The sun began to set as they finished their discussion turning back to pride rock the pride queens on good terms headed for the royal cave, both were greeted but before minma could go I into the cave mufasa stopped her " there is someone here to see you" he flicked his head then walked in to the cave, it took a while for her to notice him camouflaged against the rocks it was shadow her king her mate " Shadow!" he licked her muzzle lovingly but his ace serious " we must leave, mufasa and I have spoken he will tell sarabi we must leave quickly" minma was afraid but she looked in to the royal cave and waved goodbye to sarabi. Moyo was sleeping near the entrance when minma picked her up they moved swiftly and had reached the horizon by nightfall.

"that sarabi who does she think she is?" sahau laughed in her anger as little Naabi sat watching her, a male hyena padded carefully in to the cave it was Theta the highest male in the clan " sorry to disturb you beautiful oh wonder queen, but a blue hornbill is here to see you" Naabi giggled " what's his name?" Theta looked at her then to Sahau "Zazu he is mufasa's helper" the adults broke in to laughter but Naabi wished no harm on Simba or his family. "Send it in" licking her lips she turned to where Theta had pushed the bird forward.

" What do you want?" she laughed showing her canine teeth as the hornbill trembled his words stuttered " Kin-g Mufasa Wi-shes to-oo mee-t" Naabi jumped forward " Mum lets go! Let's make friends!" Sahau's laughter boomed in the cave "alright tell mufasa that I will be there tomorrow" as Zazu flew away she whispered to Naabi "we will go and we will kill him, me you and Theta our little family, and we will feast on their carcases" Naabi did not answer for this is into what she wanted it was her friend Simba his family had been so kind and now they were to be killed.

Naabi lay away from her mother; Sahau rose and walked to the back of the cave two cub paw prints were on the wall, with untidy writing underneath

"_Princess Sahau! + Princess Shenzi! Best Friends For Ever! " _ she sighed deeply walking further in to the cave were her mother and father had left their paw prints, were they had grown up too also telling of how Shenzi had grown to be a traitor to the blood, Sahau looked back upon that night

"_Shenzi? Where are you?" a large female hyena stepped out of the cave a male by her side and a teenage hyena on her left. A small teenage hyena with overgrowing fur walked over to the cave _

"_Yes mother?" She spoke lazily her farther recognised this "Shenzi speak to the queen in the right manner! A princess will know her place" he hit her hard across the face allowing her to fall to the floor. She stood up then spoke through enraged tears "I hate this place! Sahau can be queen I am no longer one of you "she spat on the ground in front of her parents then turned and began to run swiftly away "Shenzi! Come back now!" but the hyena didn't turn back and was seen only once, 2 summers later with two male hyenas and an scruffy lion _


End file.
